


I Didn't Mean to Read Your Journal

by warriorwoman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: Maggie accidentally reads Alex's journal?OrThe one where Alex is kind of kinky and Maggie is totally into it.





	I Didn't Mean to Read Your Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I have soccer practice in like twenty minuets and I hate it. So, I thought I'd write something I love while waiting. (Aka a Sanvers fic)

Maggie was pacing Alex's apartment. The detective ran her hand through her hair, nervously waiting for her girlfriend to arrive.

Maggie knew Alex would be embarrassed, or at least angry.

Maggie didn't mean to read the _entire_ journal. It just kind of happened?

"You don't just leave something that private on the damn bookshelf. It's the bookshelf! With books! Of course someone is going to accidentally pick it up and read it." Maggie yelled to herself. She continued pacing, and debating. "Maybe I didn't need to read the _whole_ thing, but I was written in it more than Kara!"

Maggie finally gave up and sat on one of Alex's barstools. "She's going to kill me." The detective groaned into her hands.

Maggie whipped her head out of her hands when she heard the sound of keys jingling and the door being opened.

"Babe, you wouldn't believe the day I had." Alex dropped her bag on the ground and kicked the door shut behind her. "I just want to sleep and sleep and sleep." The agent moaned, flopping in the couch.

"Uh, Al, babe..." Maggie began.

The agent noticed the hesitation and concern in her girlfriend's voice and sat up, waving Maggie over.

"What's wrong?"

Maggie gave a nervous smile and sat next to her girlfriend. "Please don't be mad?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever you did can't be that bad."

"Well..."

Alex licked her lips and grinned. "What did you do?" She asked playfully, not knowing how nervous Maggie really was.

"I accidentally, _sort of_ , read you journal?" Maggie closed her eyes and waited for Alex's reaction.

Silence.

Maggie slowly peeked on eye open. Alex looked a little embarrassed but was mostly just chuckling.

"That's what you were so concerned to tell me?" The agent asked, moving her hands to hold Maggie's face.

The detective nodded, apprehensively. "I totally don't mean to. I thought it was just a book. I started to read it and your writing _is so good_." Maggie began to go off on a tangent, "Like, you totally could be a writer and your penmanship, god, your penmanship turns me on." Maggie sucked in air before continuing. "The way you write my name in cursive is just-"

Maggie shut up when she noticed Alex smirking at her. "What?"

"How much did you read?" The agent asked.

"Uh, the entire thing."

Alex's eyebrows shot up and her smirk dropped. " _Wait_ , even the part about you in my dream and the-"

It was Maggie's turn to smirk. "Yes."

Alex turned red and covered her face with her hands. "Maggie! That was like, the last page! You've only been here for a couple hours!"

Maggie winced. "Yeah, I was really enjoying it. I finished it rather quickly."

"I didn't think it was that bad at first but-" Alex paused, uncovering her face. "Hand it to me."

"What?" Maggie asked, confused.

"Give it to me." Alex said again.

Maggie frowned, confused, but got up and grabbed it from the bookshelf. It was a thick, but small in length and height, brown journal.

"Are you mad?" Maggie asked seriously, and quietly.

Alex shook her head, and gently took the book from Maggie's hands, pulling the detective back down on the couch. "Of course not. I'm just really embarrassed."

Maggie smiled softly. "Most of what you wrote was really sweet."

Alex skimmed through the journal, looking for anything else embarrassing Maggie read.

"And the rest of it? That wasn't sweet?" Alex asked, still skimming. Her hand stopped. She bit her lip and looked up at Maggie. "Did you read _this_?" Alex asked showing Maggie the page and turning extremely red.

Maggie nodded, blushing. "That part wasn't sweet." She paused. "Al, _it was fucking ho_ t."

Alex ducked her head into Maggie's neck. "I'm so embarrassed! Maggieeee!" Alex whined.

The detective chucked and set the book on the floor. She pulled Alex onto her lap and kissed the agent's shoulder as Alex continued groaning into Maggie's neck. After many kisses, Alex's groans turned into content sighs.

Maggie tried to test the waters as her girlfriend quieted, "So... do you really want to try those handcuffs?"

Alex stayed unmoving and silent.

"Al? I'd want to if you want to." Maggie waited. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You wrote about how you wanted to wear them. Is that something you actually want to do?"

Alex slowly lifted her head, and met her girlfriend's eyes. "I want to. If you do, too!" Alex hastily replied, nervous.

Maggie nodded and gave Alex a reassuring smile. "I do."

As they leaned in to kiss, a whooshing sound caused them to turn in confusion the the window.

"I do?! Are you guys finally getting married? Without me?" Kara giggled, moving her hand to her hips and grinning her Supergirl grin.

"Uh, no! Kara! What have we said about unannounced swoop-ins?" Alex asked rhetorically.

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes, hopping over to them. "I just wanted to check on you after Hank got all mean with you." Kara tripped trying to sit between the two girlfriends on the couch.

Alex and Maggie's eyes widened and tried to get Kara to move off the book.

Too late.

Kara picked up the journal and frowned. "What's this?"

Alex shot up from the couch, Maggie doing the same, and demanded, "Kara, that's mine! Give it to me, please!"

Kara grinned. "Aww! It's a journal! What, did you write about me in here?"

"NO!" Alex and Maggie shouted at the same time as Kara began to read the page they had left it open to. _Alex's kink for wanting handcuffs in bed. And everything Maggie would do to her._

"RAO, ALEX! EW EW EW! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Kara dropped the journal and covered her hand with her eyes. "I'm leaving before you act out all of those, those, _things_!"

Kara flew out as fast as she came, still muttering about the journal.

After a few minuets, Maggie turned to Alex. "Well. That happened."

Alex flopped back on the couch. "I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye." Alex pouted.

"It wasn't that bad." Maggie tried to comfort her.

"My sister read about how much I wanted you to, _cuff me to the bed and run your tongue over every inch of my body before teasing my entrance and pushing your fingers into me as I scream your name over and over again."_

Maggie gulped. "Well, uh, when you put it that way..." The detective was extremely turned on from the direct line Alex had written in her journal.

Alex looked at Maggie, list in her eyes. "Maggie Sawyer, you're going to pay for reading my journal." The agent slipped Maggie's hand into Alex's panties. "You're going to make me cum so hard I forget everything that happened. And if you do well, we'll use those cuffs tomorrow."

Maggie nodded and swallowed heavily. "I'll do well, don't worry." She winked and leaned to attach their lips together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the summary fits the story? Lol sorry but I had no idea. Maybe I'll do another chapter if this gets good feedback. Please tell me if you're not disappointed or if you like it?  
> Love u all and sanvers is endgame  
> K thanks and bye


End file.
